Battle For Beacon Hills II: Hell on Earth
by CosmicLoathe
Summary: It's been a whole month since the Alpha Pack was defeated, and peace and harmony was once again found in the tranquil town of Beacon Hills. That is, until a new threat rises from the darkest depths of our nightmares, and unleashes its fury onto the unsuspecting town, and soon enough, the world.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is one huge, huge, huge story that's been playing in my mind even before I even decided to finish 'Battle for Beacon Hills'. I hope everything makes sense, I hope you guys enjoy, and I hope, hope, hope you guys understand it all, cus this is one HELL of a story, emphasis on Hell.**

**I highly suggest reading Battle For Beacon Hills before reading this.. cus you will be very confused LOL.**

**Without further ado, I now give you..**

**Battle For Beacon Hills 2: Hell on Earth.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

* * *

The darkness of the cabin was too much for Gerard, as he walked aimlessly through the corridors of the old summer home. It was dark, and dreary, and after being conformed to live here for a few months, he'd decided he'd had enough. He was too weak to venture out on his own, having escaped the wolves back at the warehouse. He tried to gain his life back, a cure to the cancer by getting the bite from Derek, but instead his plan was foiled by some shaggy haired idiot. The Kanima had succumbed to his power, a beast of vengeance under his control, willing to do all of the extermination he wanted done.

He managed to escape the warehouse while everyone was entranced by the transformation of Jackson's Kanima to Werewolf form, and one of his loyal hunters had been kind enough to care for him and bring him up to this cabin, an old summer home he rented from time to time up in the mountains of the Beacon Hills preserve. It was burnt down at it's other location, but Gerard had someone order a construction crew into building an exact replica further into the mountains, sort of a safe house in need.

He was still sick, often coughing up vast amounts of black fluid from his body, but he was slowly, but surely able to expel most of the Mountain Ash from his body. He was now walking around the cabin, looking at all of the belongings that they had managed to salvage from the fire. He looked at an old charred photo of a group of teenagers, presumably his niece and nephew with their friends. His eyes laid over to the shotgun that was found inside of the cabin during the fire, and the chainsaw that was left outside, it's remains covered in dirt, mud and another unknown substance he couldn't identify.

Whatever had happened to the cabin during it's time was evidently unfortunate, as Gerard and his father had built the original one down lower in the mountains when he was younger. The remodeled cabin, built about a month after the fire, was housing all of the Argent weaponry in the basement, and was often a safe house for hunters when needed. Gerard's eyes wandered over to the book that was laying on it's brim, half open and half closed, as if it were beckoning him to open it and read it's contents. He didn't remember this particular item being in the cabin when he was younger, but he did remember his father renting it out to multiple families over the years, and even renting it to his old colleague from his father's time in the university. He opened the book, and began to trace his fingers over the top of the first page, the thick plaster of paper weighing down the book in his hands. A slight breeze made its way into the room, and he shuddered, looking around to see if he had left a window open. Shrugging to himself, he read the title of the book, enunciating the words slowly.

"Nato-rum… Demonto?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before reading the passage once more, not recognizing the old text that was drawn and skewered about the ancient looking pages. He turned some of the pages and found that they had different images of monsters and creatures he'd never seen before, especially the one that looked as if it was eating it's own tail. He figured it was some sort of Bestiary, passed down from generation to generation in his family, and found that the book had some words translated into english, mostly warnings.

Gerard set the book down and walked over to the old tape recorder that the book had been laying next to, again feeling compelled to turn it on for some reason, as if something were drawing him unto its presence. He flipped the switch, as the two circular rolls began turning, and the tape began to play.

"_This is professor Raymond Knowby, department of ancient history, log entry number two. I believe I have made a significant find in the castle of Candar, having journeyed there with my wife Henrietta, my daughter Annie and associate professor Ed Getley."_

Gerard recognized the name, and confirmed that it was his father's old college friend. He had rented the cabin back in the 1980's, when he had finished some archeological discovery. He pushed the memories away, and began to listen to the tape once more.

"_It was in the rear chamber of the castle... That we stumbled upon something remarkable. Natorum Demonto, The Book of The Dead. My wife and I had brought the book to this cabin, where I could study it undisturbed. It was here that I began the translations. The book speaks of a spiritual presence, a thing of evil, that roams the forests and the dark bowers of man's domain. It is through the recitation of the book's passages... That this dark spirit is given license... To possess the living."_

Gerard questioned whether or not he should continue listening, as he could swear he could hear voices speaking to him, calling his name through the darkened walls of the deserted cabin in which he resided in. His name echoed off of the walls, and his spine grew frozen with the chill of an ice cold environment.

"_Recorded here are the phonetic pronunciations of those passages… KunDAAAAAAAAAAAAA" _The tape began to distort and mix up as if a scratched CD would repeat it's words.

"_AssssssssSTRRAaaaaAAAATTA"_

"_MmMmMmMoooooOOOnnTosssEee"_

"_CaaaaanDAAAR"_

The tape shut off abruptly, as the winds of the night sky had began to pick up speed, bashing against the cabin with full force. Gerard looked around wildly, as the door to the cabin burst open & a man wearing an all black suit was standing in the open doorway. Gerard raised his pistol and open fired, each bullet grazing the flesh of the mystery man that was now walking towards him. The man smirked, and brushed the gunpowder off of his suit and chuckled.

""You rang?" he said simply, in a british accent.

"Who are you?" Gerard asked, his pistol raised once more.

"Name's.. Crowley. And you my friend, are Gerard, no?" the man named Crowley asked, walking forward even more. "You called, I answered. Just be glad I wasn't a deadite.. or a hellhound. Phew, that wouldn't have been pretty."

"How do you know me?" Gerard asked.

"Let's just say you have a special spot downstairs.. Now, back to business. I can offer you something Gerard, a new life. All you have to do, is help me. I can help you get back at everyone for what they've done, all the wrong, all the hate.. and all you have to do is help me with one little thing." Crowley explained, grabbing the book from its place on the counter, and flipping through the pages.

"What's that?" Gerard asked, intrigued by this Crowley's offer. Could he really offer him a way out of this torture?

"All you need to do, is read this page here." he replied, showing Gerard a page in the book, "And bring back a few of my.. old friends. Plus, a few new one's."

"So the man on the recorder, he was right. You're a demon?" Gerard questioned.

"I'm not _a _demon, I'm _the _demon. The one who's going to help you with your.. Mountain Ash problem, and your little werewolf problem." Crowley said smirking, "Now read the page."

Gerard grabbed the book, and read the passage aloud, which Crowley had been able to wave his hand, and translate the words to english.

"_Demons of past, we rise at last. Bring those who've perished in vain, to reveal to the world, the meaning of pain. Your horror and rise are of much worth, so that we can bring Hell on Earth._"

The ground began to shake beneath Gerard and Crowley, the demon laughing hysterically as Gerard began to clutch the furniture in fear. The floor broke apart, and five jets of black, thick smoke shot out from beneath the pits of the basement and in their place, a human now stood, smirking and examining their bodies.

"Welcome back." Crowley said, inhaling deeply and walking to each one of them. He turned to Gerard and began introducing them. "Gerard, these.. are some of my old friends.. The woman there, that's Lillith, and the other two women, are Ruby and Meg. Here we have my old friends Alastair and Azazel."

They all turned towards Gerard and smirked, while the one named Meg walked casually over to Gerard, and eyed him up and down, "Wow, he sure makes a good vessel.."

"Indeed." replied Alastair, as he examined Gerard up and down, "Shall we then?"

They all nodded and began to form a circle around Gerard, as he began to panic and question what was going on. The demons began speaking an unknown language, chanting something. "W-What's happening? What did you do?" He screamed in Crowley's direction.

"Don't worry Gerard, this won't hurt one little bit!" Crowley said deviously, as the ground beneath Gerard began to glow.

Another jet of black air, this one thicker and larger than the others, flew up from beneath the floorboards and into Gerard's mouth, as the man screamed in pain and agony. His eyes lit up a flaming red before he dropped to the ground and began convulsing. The screaming and convulsing stopped, and Gerard's body rose again, this time with a devious smirk on his lips. His eyes shined a deep red before he spoke.

"Couldn't find me a better host Crowley?" the voice which belonged to Gerard said, examining his body.

"I'm sorry Mundus, but he was the only vessel available. Shall we bring back Vergil?" Crowley asked, "Dante is still out there, and he needs to be taken care of."

"In time Crowley, but first, we have work to do." Mundus smirked, as he walked out of the cabin, followed by the demons, where a very quiet, and sneaky Peter Hale was watching, from behind a thicket of trees.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a review :D & if you can guess all the crossovers ... cookies for you!**

**- CosmicLoathe**


	2. Abnormal

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that little tidbit :)**

**Chapter Two: Abnormal**

* * *

Scott McCall had been absolutely sure of three things. One, monsters have been coming out a lot more in Beacon Hills since they defeated the Alpha pack. Two, he didn't know when or how, but people have been acting aggressive all over town, and everyone smelled different. Lastly, three, it was happening all over the world. Not in huge doses of mass panic and mayhem, but the little "freak accidents" and "unexplained murders" going around. Disappearances were common everywhere now, but other than that, things seemed to return to normal. He was with Allison, Jackson was with Lydia, Erica was with Boyd, and Stiles was with Derek. He felt kind of bad for Isaac, seeing as Natalie took the three stray beta's and decided to be their Alpha, took off for Basin and left Isaac alone here in Beacon Hills, but he'd be fine.

Scott and Erica were currently on patrol, looking for something Stiles had called a "Kitsune", but couldn't find anything. Walking through the thick underbrush of the Beacon Hills preserve, they sighed and decided to take a break, sitting on two large rocks that sat ever so casually by the stream.

"This is nice. No more Alpha's, no more town knowing about us, no more nothing. It's peaceful, serene, and we can all be happy." Erica said, leaning back and letting her hair fall behind her back. She smiled, and sighed again, enjoying the peaceful moment.

"It is, except for all these things popping up out of nowhere. I wonder what's gotten into everyone else in town too. Just the other day, Danny went off on Jackson and then punched the locker so hard, it broke." Scott replied, his body relaxing at the one moment he'd had to relax.

"You worry too much McCall." Erica said, sitting upright, "If something was majorly wrong, Derek would've told us, and Stiles would've sensed something you know? Let's just enjoy this moment, and not think about dangers."

"You're right." Scott said, before deciding he should change the subject, "So how are you and Boyd?"

"We're good, things are fine. It's been a month since Elena and her pack came to town and messed things up, but as of now, we're good. How are you and Allison?"

"Good, good. I wonder where her grandfather is though, I mean, none of us has seen him since you two bolted and Jackson turned from Kanima to wolf. Peter said something about him being something much worse, but that was just a guess." Scott replied.

"You're worrying again Scott. Stop it." Erica said sternly, "That's the Argent's issue, not ours."

Scott nodded, and closed his eyes again, tuning into his senses and hearing everything that surrounded him. The birds were chirping again, and the sound of the running stream never felt more alive. He could hear the tree branches creak as the wind glided over their limbs, the familiar scent of a forest making his way into his nostrils. The monsters were gone for now, but Scott still felt uneasy, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Dude, I've been online researching more and more about what's been happening in town, you know with the aggression, and missing people?" Stiles said, into his cell phone.

He was currently on another website that he had come across on his mission to find out what had been happening in town. Derek had been ordering non-stop surveillance around town, and even help from Chris and Allison Argent. He began to type aimlessly away into his laptop, as he explained to Scott what was going on.

"Okay, so apparently, this thing isn't just happening in town, it's happening around the world. People keep talking about seeing other normal people have the strength of a supernatural being, but with eyes as black as mine when I go all mage on people." Stiles said into the phone, "People in some places talk about giant clouds of black smoke just coming and going wherever, and people disappearing but coming back different you know? More violent, angry and pissy."

"_So, this is our type of problem? I mean, it's happening all over now._" Scott said over the phone, exhaustion clear in his voice, "_Have we ever seen anything like that in town?_"

"I don't think so, and if anything, there's nothing about it online. I can call Allison, and her Dad can let us borrow the Bestiary. There might be something there. Did you find the Kitsune?"

"_We should tell Derek and tell the rest of the pack about what's going on, and no, not yet. I think it left town, I mean… it hasn't killed anyone. The Pituitary Glands it took were already from deceased people._" Scott sighed, "_Anyway, I'll be over with Erica in a minute and we'll call the rest of the pack and the Argents."_

"Got it buddy, thanks. And dude, be careful out there, things are freaky. I'm starting to get that weird aura sensor going on." Stiles said, "See ya in a bit."

He hung up the phone, and walked over to his window, where he looked outside into the early afternoon sky. The sun was still shining a bit, but the air was still cold and damp, so he opted out of going to get food for the pack. Instead, he went downstairs into the kitchen and began to take out various pots and pans from the cabinet's and he started to stir some ground beef, and boil some lasagna. He texted Allison, and since she was near the area with her father, she arrived first.

"Hey Stiles. Oh, you're cooking. Do you need any help?" She asked kindly, smiling and taking off her leather jacket. Her father walked in and nodded once, Stiles returning the nod and smiling back at Allison.

"Sure, if you want, you can start stirring the Ricotta cheese, and the tomato sauce." He said, as Allison nodded once and began to stir the items. He was glad she was around to help him, and he certainly gained a close bond with her over their mutual loss of mothers, and besides, she was fun to be around.

"So, I've been looking into what's been going down in town, and apparently it's happening all over the world." Stiles said, trying to make conversation.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked, stirring the Ricotta and looking back at Stiles.

"Well, people have been seeing others with eyes like mine, black. They see black clouds of smoke coming in and out of town, with people missing and coming back defective." He explained, setting the garlic bread in the toaster oven.

"And this is happening all over?" asked Chris from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, and I was gonna ask if you guys have anything about it in your Bestiary." Stiles replied, closing the oven and wiping his hands.

"I don't know anything about it, but I think I know someone who will." Chris said, whipping out his phone.

* * *

Bobby Singer was flipping through the pages of multiple books on the counter, finding anything he could on the Leviathans and where they could hide, and even what type of hosts they would take, but found nothing particularly helpful. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, considering that he'd been researching for hours. He looked out the window of his home, and found the old 68' Chevy Impala rolling into his property, the two occupants slamming the door behind them.

"Find anything yet Bobby?" asked Dean Winchester, as he walked into the room. He stopped in front of Bobby's desk, and sat down on the large leather chair. He had just come back from a case in Minnesota with his brother, a rogue Kitsune wandering the streets.

"Nothing yet. But these sons'a'bitches are causing all sorts of trouble around the world I'm guessin'." Bobby replied, setting down the book and rubbing his forehead.

"Bobby how long have you been reading?" Sam Winchester asked, concern for his adoptive father showing in his voice.

"I don't know, maybe hours?" Bobby replied, his phone ringing from his pocket. He flipped it open and answered. "Bobby Singer."

Bobby looked from the phone to Sam and Dean, then back to the phone, pressing the speaker button so both boys can hear it as well. "Say that again son, I couldn't hear."

"_Hi, I'm looking for John Winchester. He gave me a list of numbers to contact in case of an emergency.. I'm also a hunter but I only specialize in Werewolves. I tried calling John's phone.. but I got no answer.. This is the next number on the list, I'm sorry if I've bothered._" the voice said.

"It's alright, this is Bobby Singer.. John.. he's no longer with us…" Bobby explained into the phone, turning sympathetic eyes at the two brothers sitting in front of him.

"_Oh hell, I'm sorry.. is there any chance you might help me?_"

"What's going on?" Bobby asked, confusion in his voice.

"_Strange things have been happening here in Beacon Hills, California. People have been disappearing, and when they come back, they're not themselves. We have a Werewolf pack here in Beacon Hills, but I work with them and they protect the town from anything that comes our way, but this seems out of our reach. These people, they're aggressive, violent, angry, scariest thing I've seen. They used to be such good people, but after they disappeared, they came back.. different._" The man over the phone explained.

"I'll send over my two best men to help you out. What's your name again son?" Bobby asked, writing down on a piece of paper. "Chris Argent? Alright Chris, well, my boys will be on their way soon. Take care now."

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Disappearances? People coming back not like they used to be.. could it be the Leviathans?" asked Dean, fidgeting in his chair a bit.

"I don't know, but you two better head on out there. You two wanted to see California, you got it." Bobby said, "Oh one more thing, here." he said, opening his drawer and retrieving the Colt. He tossed it to Dean, who returned a smile. "Don't miss.. Idgit."

* * *

Ever since he had found her dying on the side of the road, knowing damn well what she'd been through, he'd decided to teach her everything he knew. He didn't think anyone else would go back there, but as always, fate has a twisted sense of humor, and more people had perished in that godforsaken place. What he didn't expect though, was for her to have the same exact injury as he did, a severed left hand, which he replaced with a more up to date prosthetic hand that she was already used to.

It had been a while since Ash had escaped the clutches of the Deadites, and he'd never wish his experience on anyone, not even his worst enemy, but Mia had gone through his night of terror and peril as well, losing all of her friends, her brother, and even her dog. He was proud of her progress though, as he now watched her shine her chainsaw, and pack her machete into her backpack.

"You ready?" Mia asked, flipping her bookbag over her shoulder and walking towards the door. Ash had grabbed his shotgun, which he called his boomstick, and his bookbag, before running out of the door.

"What's the rush?" Ash asked, catching up to her as she through her bookbag into the backseat of the truck.

"We have a job to do, don't we?" she asked, opening the passenger's side door and climbing into the pick up truck.

"When was the last time we ever heard of a Deadite incident.. other than yours?" Ash asked sarcastically, climbing into the truck. Mia had a personal vendetta against the demon that took her brother's life.

"I'm gonna find that book, and I'm gonna find that demon, and I'm gonna make it pay for everything that it's done to me. For using me to kill my friends, for it ruining my life." she said, her voice heavy with hate.

"You will, but do you even have a lead?" Ash asked.

"I've been watching the news. All those disappearances? It's a sign. The closest place is a town called Beacon Hills. There's been some crazy 'animal attacks' the past year there. I bet it's our best bet." She explained, taking out a map and diagram. Ash studied her markings, and each of them seemed to be accurate.

"Okay.. so what, we go to this Beacon Hills and find out what's going on?" He asked, not sure of her plans. He'd thought she would never have gone back, but after he found her lying on the road, bloody and beaten, hair caked with blood and other guts, she'd told him she wanted revenge.

Mia nodded, and signaled for Ash to start driving, the adrenaline and excitement of finally slaying the Abomination at hand. The drive was quiet, and she grew tired of the silence, finally turning on the radio to fill the awkward gap. She knew things were about to get serious, she knew that her and Ash were about to fight for their lives, she could feel it. She could feel the demonic presence, surrounding the air around her.

"I hope you know that you did what you could.." Ash said.

"What?" Mia asked, confused.

"You tried your hardest to fight off those demons.. it wasn't your fault they picked you first. Fate sucks, and it planned for you to survive. You were strong, you wound up leaving that place.. with a price yeah.. but all in all.. none of it is your fault." he explained, "You couldn't save your brother.."

"I tried.." Mia said quietly, running her hand against the scars that the makeshift defibrillator created. She vowed to avenge her brother, she vowed to avenge David, and Eric, and Olivia, and Natalie, just as Ash vowed to avenge Linda, Annie, Cheryl, Scotty and Shelly.

They both drove off to Beacon Hills, the old pick up truck hunkering it's way down the road, both filled with determination. Determination, to go through Hell once more, and come out on top.

* * *

**Hope this is interesting you guys! Stay with me :D review for me please! **

**- CosmicLoathe**


	3. Planning

Chapter Three: Planning

* * *

The Impala revved down the dusty highway, its occupants heavy with disdain and worry for the task at hand. Sam, who's conscious mind was still haunted by Lucifer, wasn't sure he would be up to par for this job. He sighed, and opened the worn out book he had been reading, _Moby Dick_. Reading seemed to be the only thing that kept Lucifer at bay, though not for long, Sam had discovered. Though he wanted help more than ever, he just couldn't bear to tell Dean about what was going on with him, not with everything they'd been through, especially Sam's ongoing conditions.

If being addicted to Demon blood, releasing Lucifer from his pit, being dragged to Hell, and then finally coming back, albeit with no soul, he figured just one more problem would send Dean over the edge with stress. Sam had a choice, he had once left this life to follow Meg to California, but deep within his heart at the time, he knew that he couldn't leave his brother to fight the creatures of the night by himself. A soft chuckle was heard from the backseat of the car, and Sam shut his eyes tight, growing infuriated with the taunts, and sneers that his intruder of the mind was lashing out. He took a peek at the rear view mirror, and rolled his eyes in annoyance, as Lucifer shook his head.

"Y'know Sammy, keeping me away is gonna be harder than you think. We shared a room buddy, and now you're stuck with me." the man taunted, "I mean, I'm not so bad right?"

Sam's heart began to race, the urge of punching this man surging through him, but how would he look just taking a swing at thin air? No one else could see this figure but Sam himself, and Dean would lock him away in Bobby's cellar again. He shut his eyes tight once more, and then focused on the words laid out before him, he struggled with the words, as the man from behind kept whistling, annoying him to no points end. Slamming the book shut, Sam threw it to the back seat, no longer interested in it at all.

"Everything good?" Dean asked, taking a side glance at his younger brother.

"I'm fine Dean, let's just focus on the problem at hand alright?" Sam countered, staring out of the window.

"Sammy, please don't give me that crap. You haven't been the same since we killed Eve, now what's wrong?" his brother pressed, not letting Sam get away with it this time. "The last time you said you were fine, I found out you had no freakin' soul."

"It's nothing I can't handle alright?" Sam said, "End of discussion."

"Whatever."

"Bobby give us anymore info?" he asked, trying to ease the tension between him and Dean. They had been called unexpectedly by some hunter from across the country, with little to no real discrepancy on the job.

"Same as you heard. Werewolf pack that protects the town, but people go missing and come back violent, not like themselves. I don't know if it's a Leviathan, but if it is.. we have to take down that son of a bitch quick and fast." Dean replied, eyes hardening.

"Why would Bobby give us the Colt if he told us that the Leviathan's can't be killed?" Sam wondered.

"Because they might not be Leviathan's." said a gruff voice from the back seat.

Dean, out of pure shock, slammed on the brakes as hard as he could, swerving off of the road and onto the grass. Sam took a quick glance in the mirror, thinking to see Lucifer himself, but instead, he was looking into the eyes of Castiel, the Angel of the Lord. The same Castiel that the Leviathan's had taken over, and destroyed.

"Cas!?" Dean shouted, getting out of the car and slamming the door. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

Cas walked out of the car as well, standing in front of Dean with a neutral expression on his face. He hadn't seen Dean in months, and yet Dean still remained the same, hot tempered and easily frightened. Sam quickly followed suit and got out of the car, giving Cas a once over and joining his brother's side.

"I've been brought back.. I don't know why but I have. I think.. I think Father wants me to help you too in your current endeavor." Cas replied, looking off into the sky, "As soon as the Leviathan's destroyed my host, the body was rejuvenated.. not on Earth but in Heaven."

Dean ran a hand through his hair, frustrated enough as it is. He took a glance at Sam, and he seemed to be confused, his eyes darting left and right, and shutting his eyelids tight for short seconds.

"Oh gee, my brother's back." Lucifer said, as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "You wanna know what the best part about this sharing minds with you is? No one else has to know, and even if you squealed like the pathetic pig you are, no one would believe you."

"Sam." Dean demanded, more than asked, "You alright?"

"I said I'm fine Dean. Let's head to Beacon Hills already, get this job over with." Sam stated, all the meanwhile Lucifer chuckling behind his back.

* * *

Ash had decided to stop for some food, much to Mia's disdain. One day, the girl was gonna drive him completely insane, he was sure of it. As they both walked into the rinky dink diner, the waitress immediately sat them down at a booth far to the right of the room. Ash held his dufflebag close to him, his boomstick and the rifle that Mia had procured from the burning rubble of the cabin as well. He set it aside next to him as the waitress ushered them down into their seats.

Looking over the menu, Mia had a hard time remembering what it was to actually eat a breakfast meal from a diner. She and Ash had been travelling for days, slaying deadites that just randomly appear out of the blue, so it was just fast food, burgers and pizza for the time being. She hoped however, that the answers as to who or what the book was erupting unto humanity was found in Beacon Hills, so she could finish what she had been dying to finish for so long.

Ever since she had left the cabin on that fateful night, she could hardly heal. If the missing hand wasn't enough, the loss of her brother and friends at her hand were truly a deal breaker unto her sanity. She had met Ash when he picked her up from the road that morning, and once he took her to some apartment in a downtown area, he had managed to acquire a prosthetic hand for her, and her very own chainsaw. She managed to go back, with fear of course, but Ash by her side, to the cabin to retrieve the rifle that David used last.

"I wonder who.. or what's bringing the deadites to Earth.." Ash muttered, so that only Mia could here. As if reading her mind, she looked up and took her glass of water, drowning it down before replying.

"I don't know, but I hope whoever it is, is ready for what's coming for them."

"This revenge thing of yours.. did you plan this before, or after I told you I've been through the same thing?" Ash asked, genuine curiosity in voice.

"After. I didn't think this happened to anyone else.. This book, these things.. they've taken so many lives.. even before either of us were even born, according to you. Now I see why they called it the 'Dark Ages'.." she said, chuckling darkly.

"Deadites never truly go away. It's Hell sweetheart, it's never going away."

"But we sure as hell could send them a message to screw off." Mia said, as the waitress brought her a cup of coffee. Taking it, she smiled and resumed to talk to her partner. "If we can find a way to destroy that book once and for all.. then the deadites won't even have a way to Earth anymore."

"If it's a book you're looking for, there's a town called Beacon Hills not too far from here.. should be a library there." said the waitress who had come back with their food.

"That's where we're headed, thank you ma'm." Ash said, nodding slightly.

"I doubt they have the Necronomicon though.. I mean, A LOT of people are out there looking for that one." The waitress said, a bit of edge in her voice.

Mia and Ash looked up slowly at each other, and then at the waitress, whose eyes had gone completely black, empty and lifeless. She stretched her head back and wailed loudly, as everyone in the diner began to rise and transform into hideous demonic beasts. The ground broke apart, and the light from outside changed to an orange, yellow hue of sadism and darkness, the walls stretching farther and farther, breaking apart. Tables and chairs began to float in mid air, as the she-demon continued its song of suffering.

Ash had tossed Mia's rifle at her, and then grabbed his own boomstick, and fired at the demon, its head blowing straight off and a black huey smoke erupting from the gaping neck wound. The storm of black smoke whirled around and around, as it shifted its way into a vent and out of sight. More demonic humans began to attack, as Mia punched her way through most of them, firing away at the beasts before being knocked over.

Ash was destroying multiple demons at once, the monsters coming and coming as if an army of darkness was unleashed unto him.. again. One in particular, whose legs stretched out far beyond normal capacity, tackled him unto the ground, pinning him and roaring in his face. Just as the beast emitted it's tongue, which had multiple spikes laced across the edges, it heaved in pain, and was suddenly ripped in half by a gleaming, huge sword.

The monster fell to the ground, and wailed in pain, as the black smoke emerged again, finding another vent to escape in. The wielder of the sword held a hand out as Ash grabbed it and was lifted off of the floor. The swordsman whipped out two pistols, and began to rapidly fire the bullets, hitting each demonic creature in the head, causing multiple clouds of demonic smog to move its way around the room.

"Follow me. Grab your friend!" the swordsman said, as Ash nodded to agree.

Ash grabbed Mia and began to follow the mysterious man, as he slashed, shot, and diced his way through the army of demons. The trio came to a mysterious symbol on the ground, and the man demanded for him and Mia to stand on top of it. Ash did as he was told as he grabbed Mia and jumped onto the symbol, and was suddenly outside by his truck, Mia following right after.

"Are you two okay!?" a young woman asked, as she ran next to the duo. She was wearing a hooded sweater vest, and a pair of shorts. She had two pistols holstered onto her belt, the gleam of them shining off of the sun's ray.

The swordsman from earlier emerged from the mysterious portal behind them, and he walked over to the group, watching the now burning diner. "I take it you two are from out of town."

"You could say that." Mia said, reloading her rifle, "Who are you? And what the hell just happened in there?"

"I'm Dante. But you could call me Dante, the Demon Killer.. nice ring to it, huh princess?" he said cockily, ruffling his hair. Mia rolled her eyes, and kept reloading her gun, "This is my friend Kat. She's sort of a psychic, which is how she got us out of Limbo."

"Limbo?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, it's a separate world from ours.. a world where it's Demon Infested." Kat explained, "When a demon, in possession of a human, tracks a hunter.. they drag them into a Limbo, and… yeah you know the rest."

"Those weren't deadites?" Mia asked.

"What are deadites?" Dante asked, as he polished his sword.

"Creatures from Hell that are brought to Earth by reading from the Necronomicon.. but I don't remember any deadites having all black eyes.." Mia replied.

"What's a Necronomicon?" asked Kat.

"You two should join us for a little road trip.." Ash said, "We're headed into a town called Beacon Hills.. it's not too far from here.. there might be a deadite problem there.. or demon.. or something.. our research tells us that the source of whatever these things are is coming from that town."

Kat looked towards Dante. "It's sounds like something we should check out."

"Eh, might as well. I could use the exercise." Dante said, stretching as his sword vanished into thin air, "As long as I get to sit next to the lovely lady." He winked at Mia, who rolled her eyes again.

Now she suddenly felt like slaying a hundred deadites one after another would be an easier job than sitting next to this Dante guy.


End file.
